Untitled: The Butt Saga
by schmorygilmore
Summary: during episode 3.19. Some LL fluff. Its a different take on the butt talk when the inn burned down. R&R and tell me what you think. There are some slight gramatical errors but bare with me. I don't have a beta and I am doing it all myself. Thanks.


Untitled: The Butt Story

Author's Note: Well. I have quite decided where this story is going to go. I was bored one night while i was watching my season dvd's and came across this episode. I always thought that this scene in season episode 19 was cute. I loved the Luke and Lorelai friendship/teasing/banter thing and the fact that Sookie was in on it too made it cuter. I just wondered what everyone would think of this. Please R&R and give me your thoughts. I really would like to know how this story should turn out. Any suggestions are helpful.

* * *

CUT TO INDEPENDENCE INN KITCHEN [Luke is on the floor examining the wall behind the stove as Sookie looks on. Lorelai walks in. 

LORELAI: Sookie.

SOOKIE: Yeah?

LORELAI: I need love and a hug. I just had to lay off Julio.

SOOKIE: Oh, poor thing.

LORELAI: That's the third one today. All I'm doing is crushing people's spirits.

SOOKIE: But you told them that we all love them and will hire them back as soon as all the repairs are done.

LORELAI: And I gave them their severance checks and they were all very gracious, which made it that much harder.

SOOKIE: We're gonna get 'em back. It'll all be good again.

LORELAI: I had to lay off Frank, too, but I just couldn't do another one, so Michel offered to do it.

SOOKIE: Did he say he'd be nice?

LORELAI: Yes, and then he skipped off to do it.

SOOKIE: Oh, boy.

LORELAI: So, what's going on with Luke here?

SOOKIE: I don't know. I've been keeping my distance because of what happened.

LORELAI: What happened?

SOOKIE: Well, he was lying on the floor pretty much like that, tinkering with stuff back there, and I got down and leaned in to see what he was doing, and after a while, I realized that the whole time, my hand was on his butt.

LORELAI: Sookie!

SOOKIE: It was an accident.

LORELAI: It's getting very Cinemax at night in here.

SOOKIE: It was embarrassing.

LORELAI: Uh huh. So, how was it?

SOOKIE: His butt?

LORELAI: Yeah.

SOOKIE: It's got a nice shape to it.

LUKE: Will you two stop talking about my butt?

LORELAI: It's all positive.

LUKE: And in bad taste.

[Luke walks over to them

LORELAI: We'll just talk about it after you leave.

LUKE: Which is now, because I'm done.

LORELAI: So what's the prognosis?

LUKE: It's the same as what the stove company told you. The wall back here is burned from the fire. You're gonna have to rebuild the whole thing before you can even think of reconnecting the gas. It's gonna take awhile, sorry.

LORELAI: No, Luke, thanks for doing this. It's exactly what the contractor said. We just wanted a guy with a good butt's opinion.

SOOKIE: Yeah, Tom has a terrible butt.

LUKE: Please stop that.

LORELAI: So Rory and I will see you Saturday for breakfast?

LUKE: Actually, you won't. Nicole and I are going skiing and we're getting a ridiculously early start.

LORELAI: That sounds fun. Why ridiculously early?

LUKE: Because she has to drive in from her place in New York first because she can't stay at my place because of Jess.

LORELAI: Hey, if you want, why don't you have her come in Friday night, you guys can stay here at the inn. It'll be on the house.

LUKE: Nah, that's okay.

LORELAI: No, do it, Luke. I mean, I know we have rooms available, and it's my way of saying thanks for parading that nice butt around here.

LUKE: Geez.

LORELAI: No kidding, really, it's a great butt.

LUKE: Stop it.

LORELAI: No, really, it's no problem.

LUKE: Well, I don't know, maybe. Either way, thank for the offer.

LORELAI: All right. I'll tell Michel to keep a room available in case you decide to do it.

LUKE: Okay. See ya.

LORELAI: Thanks, bye.

[Luke leaves, Sookie walks over to Lorelai

SOOKIE: So it seemed to me you were really enjoying the Luke butt talk we were just having there.

LORELAI: Hey, I am not the one who brought it up or touched it for that matter, and why are we even still talking about this?

SOOKIE: Well all I gotta say is I don't know why you don't just get with that man and his nice butt already.

LORELAI: Sookie [pause He has a girlfriend!

SOOKIE: Girlfriends are simply obstacles not walls. Besides if you really think Luke wouldn't dump Nicole in a New York minute then you have got a thing coming.

LORELAI[looks down Well that doesn't matter because we are just fr…

SOOKIE: Friends… yeah yeah yeah we all know already but you keep telling me that but everytime you say it you loose less and less enthusiam.

LORELAI: Well maybe it is because I am just so tired of saying it huh?

SOOKIE: Or maybe its because you are trying to fool everyone into believeing a lie.

[Lorelai stands up ready to walk out. She looks distraught.

SOOKIE: Don't go off and pout now hunny. I am just saying that I care about you and I know for a fact Luke loves you so I wish you would just wake up and smell the coffee (no pun intended) I know you feel something for him so just open yourself up. I think he could be really great for you. I mean think about it. You already know each other so well and you are already great friends. What more is there to ask for?

[Lorelai turns back around.

LORELAI: Exactly Sookie that's my point. We are best friend but what happens if I start up a realtionship with him, hypothetically of course, and we break up or one of us screws up? What do we do then? Sookie, I can't afford to loose him as a best friend. He's the best I've got, excluding present company.

SOOKIE: Lorelai, I can't guarentee that you won't screw up but I can guarentee that if you started a realtionship with Luke, it would be the best thing you have ever done for yourself. I mean think about it this way, not only would you be dating someone who loves you, you would be dating someone who is already your best friend. [Lorelai prepares to walk out and nods. Listen [Lorelai turns around. just think about it ok. [Lorelai nods and leaves.

THAT NIGHT AT THE INDEPENDENCE INN FRONT DESK

[Pans to the front door where you see Luke walk in the front door. He hangs up his coat and goes to stand at the front desk. Lorelai is at the front desk on the computer and hasn't realized Luke is there. She just knows a customer is there. She hasn't been able to stop thinking about what Sookie said earlier that day and just keeps zoning out thinking about it. She knows she feels something other than friendship for Luke because she always has but something has always gotten in the way. Like boyfriends, girlfriends, fights, car accidents, Christopher. She thinks Luke feels the same way but she just can't seem to grasp the fact that Luke could love her.

LORELAI[distracted I'll be with you in a moment.

LUKE: You think you could hurry it up. [He leans over the desk toward her and whispers. I have coffee.

LORELAI[jumps in surprise. Oh my god LUKE! You scared the crap outta me.

LUKE: I don't see how I have been standing here a whole 5 minutes.

LORELAI: you…you have? Wow, I must have zoned out. Sorry I gotta a lot on my mind.

LUKE: What's up? You wanna talk about it?

LORELAI[laughs heartily Do I wanna talk about it? Well yeah but I certainly can't talk to you about this.

LUKE: Lorelai, you can tell me anything. You know that. I am always here for you.

LORELAI[looks touched Thanks, Luke. Maybe later ok. [Luke nods. They stare at each other for a while. Um… Ok so what are you doing here anyways?

LUKE: Well, um… I just wanted to tell you that I won't be needing that room after all and thought I would come down here personally and tell you so that maybe I can pay the charge for the room all the inconvience.

LORELAI: Luke, no. But I thought you and Nicole were going skiing? What happened?

LUKE: Sam happened.

LORELAI: Huh?

LUKE: Turns out Nicole was cheating on me [Lorelai looks shocked and when I went by her place tonight to pick up her things to load in the truck she was making out with him on the front stairs. Apparently she thinks I wasn't completely into the realtionship. That was her excuse. She made it my fault.

[Lorelai comes around the counter to hug Luke. Luke is surprised but quickly gravitates to the hug.

LORELAI: Aw… Luke I am so sorry. That really sucks. [pulls back You don't deserve someone who treats you like that. You deserve someone who knows what a good guy you are and would never do anything to damage that. You deserve someone who is funny, and knows that you only eat heathly food, and someone who can tease you and get you angry, and someone who can make you laugh even when your sad. You deserve someone who is just as great as you. [She stares into his eyes. She relizes she has just described herself and is surprised. She didn't realize she was describing herself until after she said it. Now she looks nervous.

LUKE: Well thank you. And the same goes for you, you know?

LORELAI: Yeah, whatever. No one seems to want me anymore. But nevermind that. I am sorry about Nicole and if it makes you feel any better I never liked her anyways.

LUKE[laughs Why am I not surprised?

* * *

Please R&R and tell me what you think? Is it good, bad, or indifferent? and any ideas on what should happen next? I am always up for suggestions! 

ll-likewhoah

p.s. please, luke, please, please, please!


End file.
